wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bodley
Bodley is a level 60 quest giver located at the Blackrock Spire balcony in the contested territory of Blackrock Mountain. He was once part of the same mercenary company as Anthion Harmon, Falrin Treeshaper, and Theldren. Unfortunately, he was killed at Blackrock Spire, and even more unfortunately, he is stuck there in ghost form and nobody can see him. Unless they have the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer, that is. He starts the following quests: * (Raid) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) * (Raid) * (Raid) * * See List of Blackrock Mountain NPCs. Bodley's story :You can see me? Do you know how much I'm ignored up here just because no one can see me? How refreshing to finally have someone to talk to! So, you must have been sent by some living member of my former mercenary company, am I right? Of course I am! But enough idle chit-chat, there's a great deal of work for you and I if you're going to put things right and return Lord Valthalak's spirit to him! image:GossipGossipIcon.png Bodley, tell me what's going on. :It's quite simple, really, . My old merc company, The Veiled Blade, took the wrong mission at the wrong time. We were hired by a goblin smuggler out of Booty Bay, one Gremnik Rizzlesprang, who was covetous of Lord Valthalak's spellbook. Or, maybe there was some old rivalry there? I suppose we'll never know now, because Gremnik was killed not too long ago by a group of Valthalak's spectral assassins. They really can be very deadly when a large number of them gather. Where was I? image:GossipGossipIcon.png You were telling me about The Veiled Blade and how you took the wrong mission. :Oh yes, that's right. So, here we are invading deep into the upper readches of Blackrock Spire, against their lord and leader; this was before Drakkisath. Not too smart if you ask me, but our leader, Anthion Harmon, you met him, was always one who loved a challenge. Surprisingly, everything went according to plan, right up to the point where we were prying Valthalak's spellbook out of his stiff fingers. That's when it all went south. Should I continue? You look like your eyes are glazing over. image:GossipGossipIcon.png No, no, please continue... it's just that the air up here is so, um, smoky. : :There we are, spellbook in hand, and Kormok, our two-headed ogre necromancer, gets this strange look in all four of his eyes. It was really creepy, because that second set of eyes always kind of looked dead, like a cow's eyes, you know? So, all of the sudden he just reachous out and rips this amulet off that Valthalak was wearing. The rest of the company went crazy; some of us telling them to leave it alone, and others who wanted it for themselves. image:GossipGossipIcon.png Please continue, Bodley. :Sheesh, you don't have to beg! Anyways, I'm almost done with the story. So, the whole company is in the middle of that massive chamber fighting over this amulet, and you know how it echoes in there! In the end it was broken into three pieces, and we rolled the dice, with it going to various people or groups. The rest is a bit of a blur, though, because it was at about that time that old Valthatlak's spirit decided to make an entrance and start summoning forth all of these spectral assassins. image:GossipGossipIcon.png I thought you were almost done? :Cool your heels! : :As I was saying, Lord Valthalak's spirit and spectral assassins, summoned forth through his necromantic dabbling, started to assail us. Let me tell you, at that point we weren't in any condition to fight back, so we ran. I can still remember Mor Grayhoof, one of our druids, slip and fall at one point into the lower reaches of the spire. The rest as they say, is history. image:GossipGossipIcon.png What happened to your mercenary company, The Veiled Blade? :We broke up afterward, that's what happened. Too much bad blood, I guess... it had been building for a while. And the thing with the amulet was the straw that broke the kodo's back. Ever since then Valthalak's servants have been picking us off one by one. Most of the amulet piece holders are dead, their souls corrupted by the portion of Valthalak's spirit contained within it. That's why I'm glad you're here, . With your help we'll be able to recombine the amulet and return it to Lord Valthalak! After quest chain is completed ! You've returned just to talk to me? That's very thoughtful of you, and you look pretty sweet in that outfit, too! You don't know how good it makes me feel to see you. It can get pretty lonely up here, what with most of these yahoos not being able to see me, and all. It's a great thing that you did for all of us, and I'll never forget it! Thanks for dropping in and saying hi, and don't be such a stranger. Trivia Bodley claims that "Kormok got this strange look in all four of his eyes". But Kormok, like all two-headed ogres in World of Warcraft has only three eyes. Patch changes * External links Category:Ghost characters Category:Quest givers Category:Gnomes Category:Blackrock Mountain NPCs